1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for improving the ease of separation of individual yarns from a wet yarn bundle during start-up of a process to manufacture the yarns and transport the yarns from spinning stations to washing and drying stations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,935 issued Aug. 21, 1984 on the application of Bair and Gulrich, discloses the continuous use of snubbing pins applied between the coagulating bath and the wash rolls to increase the yarn tension to establish conditions required for manufacturing fibers having particular characteristics. The snubbing pins used in that patent are used continuously throughout the fiber manufacturing process for applying tension necessary to achieve the product characteristics, not specially for commencement of the spinning process, itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,240 issued Nov. 1, 1977 on the application of Gallini et al., discloses a yarn separation guide roll useful for separating and stabilizing yarns to be wrapped over forwarding rolls for treatment of the yarns.